Hero
by DracosBaby07
Summary: I was just doing my job... when I swear I saw him. But Nathan James couldn't be Draco Malfoy... could he? COMPLETED!


Hero

**Disclaimer- I own no one… urg! I would love to own Draco tho… that boy… wow!**

**Note- this is a song fic by ENRIQUE IGLESIAS. And it is in Hermione's POV.**

**See… I told you that I would get this one up quickly!**

**Also this is only going to be one chaper long!

* * *

**

Living in Superior, Wisconsin wasn't always the most exciting place for a witch like me who has been away from the Wizarding World since I have been out of Hogwarts in my 7th year. Sure I miss Harry and Ron, but that's not the reason I left. No, it was because of Draco Malfoy… Pureblood Malfoy… Son of a Death Eater Malfoy… _THE _Malfoy! That same year (7th year) was also the same year I lost my parents. That bastard Voldomort Killed them and Draoc was way too sweet to me that year too. When I found out the news, Draco comforted me. I cried on his shoulder for hours in the Head dorms and his voice… the words he said… I will never forget…

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away._

Graduation was the last time I heard the sound of his voice. Now when I hear the song on the radio I just break down into tears. He told me that it could never work out between us because of his family. They were all Purebloods and his damn father would never allow me… a muggborn… a Mudblood… in the family. Draco told me this graduation night and although I knew that it was so true, that only made me love him even more. And also I thought that if I can't have the one I love, then I would just leave… forever.

That's how I came to Superior… but no, not as Hermione Anne Granger, but as Haley Elizabeth Scott. I work in the Superior Public Library as the manager. I don't date and I'm kind of a loner too. Although I miss my Hermione Granger life, I know I'm better off as Haley Scott.

I usually wonder about Draco. I try not to let it take over my life though…

* * *

One day, as I was searching for a book behind the desk for a customer, I saw a familiar blonde guy… but I could of been dreaming. I got the book for and handed it to the women for her to check out. While I was waiting for the next person to come check a book out, I sat behind the counter reading The Secret Life of Bees by Sue Monk Kidd for the 10th time (that how much of a good book it is).

"Excuse me," someone in front of me said. I looked up and I felt my eyes widen. It had to be him… it just had to. But there was no way he could of known it was I. I don't even look like the Hermione I used to be anymore; I have straight red hair and got glasses too. Plus I now had an American accent.

"Umm… hello, can I help you?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said (it had to be him… I know that voice), "I'm new to the city and I was wondering if I could get a card, please."

"Yea, sure." I handed him a piece paper for his name and other information. He filled it out and handed it back to me.

_Nathan James_ was his name.

"Ok, so here is your new card. You just need to sign and date it and you're good."

"Thanks," he said.

He checked his book out and left. It wasn't him.

* * *

For the past two weeks, Nathan has been coming into the library every day. Most of the time, especially when I'm relaxing next to the library window, reading, I can totally feel his eyes on me… and it kind of freaks me out a bit. He's no Draco Maalfoy, but he is still pretty cute.

One Wednesday afternoon, I was at my favorite coffee house, reading (the usual) and he walked in. Is he stalking me or something? He caught my eye and waved. I smiled. I glanced down at my book and continued reading.

"Hey."

I looked up and there he was, standing in front of me.

"Hi," I said. "You can sit down if you want."

He sat.

"Good book?" he asked me.

"Yea, it is really good."

Silence.

"So you are new around here?" I said to him.

"Yea."

"Where are you from?"

"A lot of places like Texas, New York, France, England…"

"You're from England?"

"Yea, that my home country. You've been there?"

"Sort of, I don't like to remember it though."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"I was born and raised there, but when I was 18 I left."

"How come?"

"Uhh… this guy… not a big deal."

"Ex-boyfriend?" he smiled at me.

_STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS!_

"I guess you could say that… but I'm over it," that was a total lie, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Do you hope to see him again?"

"Right now, I have no clue," I said as I took a drink of my coffee. "So what about you? How did you pick Superior out of all the other places?"

He shrugged.

"I guess… I don't really know. Just kind of trying to find a place to settle down."

BOOM, BOOM!

("**No more Chinese laundry, blew me right through the front window. It was like a sign from a God. I found… myself… that boom!' Vinny, from Atlantis. ****Ok that was an inside joke between my friend and me. The 'boom, boom' was actually thunder!**)

Thunder sounded outside and small raindrops began to fall.

"I should get going before it is down pour rain," I said.

"You have to walk?" Nathan asked.

"Yea…"

"You want a ride?"

As much as I did I said:

"No, that's ok. Thank you though."

"Then I'll walk with you," was his reply.

We were walking in silence down Belknap, when it began to rain harder. I really don't mind the rain, but I think Nathan wanted to differ. Once we reached my house I welcomed him inside, just to dry off and have some coffee.

"So… this guy you mentioned," Nathan said, "does he have a name?"

"You probably wouldn't know him anyway."

"Maybe I will, you never know…"

_What do I have to lose?_

"Draco Malfoy," I told him.

He dropped his coffee cup and coffee spilled all over the counter, down to the floor.

"Damn, I'm so sorry," he grabbed some paper towels and helped me clean up the mess.

"It's ok, really," I said.

"So how do you know Draco?" he asked me, as we continued cleaning up the mess.

"I went to school with him. He always bullied me and was a total jerk. When my parents died, he was a lot nicer to me."

"Oh…" was all he said.

"Do you know him?" I wondered.

"I guess you could say so."

I looked up. We made eye contact and those eyes… I know those eyes. They are the eyes of the person who took my pain away when he wrapped his arms around me. Nathan has Draco's eyes.

"What do you mean…?" I said.

"Well, I kind of know him…"

"What do you mean?" I said more sternly, standing up and taking several steps away from him.

He stayed silent… and just looked at me. That look told me everything… everything I need to know.

"OMG, are you…" I started, "you…"

"I am."

"OMG," was all that came out of my mouth. I felt as though I the life of me just froze. I couldn't blink, I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe.

It _was_ him.

"Hermione…"

"No," I cut him off, shaking my head, "I'm not Hermione, not anymore."

"You don't have to believe me or not… but I am Draco." He looked away. "I've been looking for you. If I couldn't find you here, I would of just given up altogether. I wanted to tell you that Volomort was dead, along with my father…"

He paused.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Don't bother… my father was shit. He was the reason I was never allowed to love you… but that didn't stop me. The moment I found out he was dead, I searched out for you. If I didn't find you here, I would of just give up all hope."

_This is not happening. People don't just show up out of nowhere… it is just not logical!_

As much as I knew it was true, I slid down the wall I was up against and broke down in shock and in tears. Draco came and knelt beside me.

"Mi, please. You know you are her, _I_ know that you are her."

He pulled me into him, and held me close, and those words… his voice… whispered n my ear:

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away._

I just looked at him, and a smile spread across my face…

"It is you!"

And we kissed.

* * *

_I can be your hero _

Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.


End file.
